I Can Smile
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sam/Jack and a beach that goes on forever! Don't have a clue what it means? Go check it out :p


TITLE: I Can Smile

AUTHOR: Lara V aka Lara_SGC

SUMMARY: Well the beach goes on forever :D Don't have a clue? Go read the story.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this one trying to get Sam and Jack out of their "safe" environment while I was running a high fever and was heavily medicated and I still believe it turned out pretty good considering LOL

~ Part 1 ~

Jack O'Neill drove home from the base; he was not in a happy mood. He groaned, checked his rear sight mirror and viewed what was utter nothingness; trees, trees and more trees.

Any other day he might have found this quite relaxing but his mind was troubled. The team had been given three days off as of Daniel's injury last mission and as everyone ran out of Cheyenne Mountain to their families, Jack couldn't help but not join their happiness.

A new recruit had kept talking to him for over an hour so he missed Carter leaving the base. He had intended to go and ask her to go fishing again. Even knowing she'd have yet another excuse, he wouldn't give up. That wasn't his nature.

There was nothing wrong asking his Lt. Colonel to go fishing with him. The meaning behind it was and he knew it. She knew it for a fact but there was always a hesitation within her. He knew one day she would accept. A day they were both beyond regulations. He went as far as to say beyond caring but that would never be the case.

Jack sighed, feeling a headache coming up and opened his car window. A soft summer breeze graced his features, played with his hair.

What the-? Something next to the road caught his attention. Nearing it, he noticed that it was a tall blond woman kicking at the side of her truck.

He chuckled, his bad mood forgotten as he recognized the woman. Slowing down, he pulled over in front of her car and stepped out. The sun burning his skin, he noted that it was a fine day to go fishing. "Carter, kicking your truck ain't gonna get it started."

Sam slowly turned, she had heard a car pulling over but recognized her helper in need just now. "You're right. Maybe I should strangle it." She kicked the wheel for one last satisfying time and turned to face her commanding officer, placing a hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Nice of you to…drive by." She smiled at him. "You think I can still get something for this lousy car?"

Jack shrugged, a glint in his eyes. "Probably 5 bucks…for the license plate." He grinned. "What's wrong with it?" He knew Carter and her toys were way out of his league. Out of most men's league actually.

She leaned against her car, feeling how hot it was, pushed herself back off and groaned. "It's overheated…again. I can't believe it! Now that I really have to be somewhere, really fast, the damn thing breaks down. Figures." She threw her hands up in the air.

Jack watched her brush the sweat from her forehead. "Say, Carter. Where'd ya have to go? I'll give ya a lift if ya want."

Sam gave him one of her smiles. "Well actually I have to go babysitting on two nieces this weekend."

"Kids. Love 'em. They make you feel young again…or old, depends on the situation."

Sam laughed and an idea popped up. Could she be this straightforward? They've been beating around the bush way too many times. Eight years of working together, eight years of sharing the most bizarre and utter emotional situations. She still missed her dad, Janet, Jonas and yet again Jack had always been there for her. She knew him.

"In that case…you can come with me." She looked at him, hoping he would take the opportunity she was giving him. "If you want of course." Come on, Jack. I'm throwing a line here.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

She knew he'd bite. Maybe there's fishing after all.

Jack grinned again. This weekend isn't going to be so bad. "Come on, get in the car. We'll call someone to tow your car away."

Sam nodded, took a last annoyed look at her car and joined Jack in his Jeep.

"So where to?"

Sam buckled up. "Your house, then mine and then just out of town-," she abruptly stopped, finding herself a bit commanding so added a nice smile, "-please."

Jack started the car and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why my house?"

"Well some clothes and a bathing suit…unless you're planning on swimming naked."

He grinned keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Only if you go naked too."

Sam smiled at his flirting. "Let's just get to your house." She wouldn't mind seeing him naked. Why wasn't this really bothering her? Why was this worrying? She shook her head; a gesture Jack answered with one of his own.

Sam stared at him, admiring how the sun reflected on his tanned skin. When he sneaked his own peek, she smiled back not feeling uncomfortable at all being caught staring at him.

"Ya know it's been a while since I've been in a swimming pool."

Sam smiled. Oh this is gonna be fun. "Sea."

Jack frowned at her, quickly looking back, passing a tractor.

"Sea. I planned to go to the Palmera Beach for the two days."

"Palmera Beach? Never heard of it."

Sam closed her eyes, imagining the beach. Nice deep blue water, beach that goes on forever. She had to grin when Urgo popped up in her mind. "It's a private beach. Like in no people around…just us." She eyed him.

Jack didn't bite. Let her suffer, he thought and bit his lip trying to suppress the grin forming on his lips. "Yeah, like in no lifeguard!"

"Sir-"

He rolled his eyes. "What? You see a general around here? I don't."

Sam knew where he was getting at. "Jack, you really don't mind?"

"Nope. I'm gonna spend my weekend with three women." He grinned making her laugh.

"What are their names?"

"Well, the youngest is Tessa. She's very smart and thinks before she does anything. She's 13 and likes to read books, write fanfic, draw and doesn't act like a normal teenager. Yeah, way smart and quite a pretty girl."

"Sounds like a smaller version of you." He gave her a grin.

Sam felt herself blush. "Anyway…her sister is Brenda and she's 15. Uber teenager! She tends to be reckless, rude but it's an act. I should warn you Jack. She's very protective of me and will ask many questions just to check you out."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I've had my share of interrogations."

Sam raised an eyebrow, stared at Jack's profile and gave him a smug grin. Oh, the confrontation with Brenda should be quite amusing to see. Yes, it would.

~ Part 2 ~

Brenda stopped abruptly, totally forgetting about the payback she wanted to give her little sister and instead turned to her aunt and the man next to her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you find her extremely polite?" Sam laughed and pushed Brenda out off the way so she and Jack could enter the hallway, picking up the children's bags.

Sam turned to Brenda when she softly pinched her arm. "Nice shot, Sam."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no he's not my boyfriend. A friend that I invited to baby-sit."

"Sure. A friend huh. Sam you taught me the tricks. But don't worry, I'll pull Tessa with me so you two can have some time for yourself."

Sam laughed out loud, shaking her head. "Thanks, Bren."

The teenager with long blond hair, bright blue eyes winked at her aunt and walked over to Jack still in hearing distance of her aunt whom was putting some bags at the front door.

"So, who are you, where do come from, what is your job, do you like my aunt, how did you two met and do you like children?"

Somewhere in the back of the hallway, someone coughed and a bag toppled from the heap landing on its side spilling its contents. Sam kneeled down and stuffed everything back in the bag, keeping a keen eye on Jack.

He gave Brenda one of his brightest smiles. "Lemme think. My name's Jack O'Neill but you can call me Jack. I'm from Colorado Springs and I'm a General in the United States Air Force. Yes, I like her. We met at work and yes I love children…very much."

"Well," Brenda stated and clasped her hands looking up at Jack, "it seems that you passed my test." She grabbed two small bags, tip toed to be next to Jack's ear and whispered; "You passed since I saw how you looked at Sam."

Jack watched the girl as she went to his Jeep, loading her bags and her sister whom had only nodded and smiled at him.

He chuckled when he saw Sam's distressed face. "See, notin' to it." He grabbed the biggest bag he could find and as Sam followed him, locking up the house he sighed happily. "This is gonna be fun."

~ Part 3 ~

"Aunt Sam do you know what your name means?" It was Brenda's voice that filled the car.

Sam was driving Jack's truck, letting him drive the way back. It only seemed fair. "No, but something tells me you know." It was a way to get her attention as Jack had been the one mostly talking and laughing with the kids for the last hour. He was good at it. Yet something else to admire him for. He was an amazing man though he will never admit it.

Sam risked a glance at Jack; he was leaning with his back against the door, as far as his belt would let him, to talk with the children seated in the back. Quickly glancing at the road and back on Jack, she noticed his black Nikes, loose gray trousers, black belt and black shirt that clang to his muscled body. Maybe it was the sunlight but his hair looked somewhat grayer. She didn't complain though, she'd take the gray over the dark brown he sported the first years of their meeting. She so wanted to ruffle his hair.

"Aunt Sam?"

Busted.

"Sorry, what does my name mean?"

Jack eyed her; being utterly amused.

"It means listener or the endless loneliness."

Sam heard Jack snicker beside her. You think this is funny huh? Revenge is a bitch, Jack. "Brenda, what does Jack mean?"

She ignored Jack's amused expression and tried to look very occupied passing a slow car.

"Jack…err…wait. Aha, here. Jack means; Jahwe is merciful."

Damn, Sam thought. Nothing to get back at him.

Jack turned towards the kids, now grabbing the back of Sam's seat so his hand was right next to her head; his back to the front window. Would he learn a lesson if she would suddenly brake? Naw, he'd probably just raise an eyebrow at her.

Brenda continued. "My name means; flammable sword or fire and Tess means; hunter and warm summer. My best friend, Amanda, means: sweet lovable."

Jack nodded, showing his admiration of the topic. "I know one too. Daniel; God is my judge. Right?"

Sam smiled, giving him a look in her rear mirror. He was going to pick on Daniel again and the poor man wasn't even around to defend himself.

"Hey, that's right! How did you know that?" Brenda seemed genially surprised, another bonus point for Jack.

Jack rubbed his nose. "Having a friend who always wants to impress the ladies with his so called smartn- ouch!"

Sam had nudged him softly in the ribs, grinning. After another 'oufh' he got the hint and turned in his seat, sitting like he should. He smiled sweetly at her, the teasing had just begon.

Sam felt a finger softly trail over her hand and her body stiffened as she looked beside her at Jack. He was looking casually outside his window but the grin didn't go unnoticed by her. He had her and he knew it.

Sam shook her head. It was getting darker and darker. They would arrive pretty late.

~ Part 4 ~

It was early in the next morning when Sam sneaked a peek in the guest room. After the long drive they had decided to give the children the main bedroom while Sam and Jack each took a guest room.

She carefully tiptoed into Jack's room and watched him sleep with a smile on her face. He looked so peace-full; she could watch him like this for hours but it was time to head towards the beach. Now, how would she wake him?

She could wake him with a kiss, only to see his reaction or…she started to think about all the times Jack had woken her. Hmm…a kiss or Jack's way. Oh hell; revenge is a bitch. A grin spread on her face as she brought her face very close to Jack's.

"General! Wake up!" she yelled and stepped back to watch the scene forming in front of her with an even bigger grin.

Jack shot up, rolled out of bed, picked up the remote control and with a swift move rolled further. Flipped onto his back and pointed the remote between his legs at Sam. Ready to defend himself.

GI Joe.

Sam stared at the General only wearing boxers. Nice view, nice view indeed.

"Carter? What the hell?" He jumped up, looked at the remote and tossed it away in a nonchalant Jack way. He put his hands on his hips, looking angry.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She stepped closer, letting her eyes travel over his trained body. "Payback's a hell."

Jack noted the triumph on Sam's face. "Sweet."

Sam's expression dropped as she noticed the grin spreading on Jack's face. Oh uh.

Before she could even finish her musing, Jack grabbed her around her waist and threw her on the bed. The bed started to bounce as Jack crawled on top of her and started tickling. Enjoying his sweet torture.

Sam couldn't stop laughing as she kept batting his hands away, not standing the tickling. She tossed and turned, trying to wriggle her body underneath from his. This was nice.

She stopped wriggling, a giggle escaped her mouth as she stared into his eyes. Bring it on Flyboy. She dared him with her eyes. Showing desire nonetheless.

Jack stared back. He needed to get off her before he would explode. He did: taking the blanket with him as cover and pulled her with him to a sitting position. She smiled at him and he found his fingers pushing some strands of hair away from her eyes.

Sam was lost in those loving eyes. Their heads inched closer, her gaze flickered from his eyes to his mouth. Her hand caught his as she slightly turned her head, ready to kiss him.

Their mouths almost touched when Tessa came running into the room, jumping on the bed as the couple quickly jumped apart. Tessa wriggled her way between them, hugging them both. "Goodmorning Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack."

The girl caught Jack's hand that ruffled her blond hair and pulled him with her. "The seagulls are sitting on the terrace, come on!"

Jack laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'll be right up kiddo, can't leave the house half naked."

Without looking at Sam he grabbed his cloths from the back of the stool and threw them on.

As he followed the girl out, he quickly looked at Sam and gave her a smile and an apologetic shrug.

Sam smiled back at him and when she heard their pitter-patter of bare feet on the terrace, she let herself fall back on the bed. His lovely perfume still lingered on, mingled with the salty smell of the sea. A happy sigh escaped her lips. They would've kissed if Tessa hadn't interrupted them. Damn. She smiled at the butterflies in her stomach. The stunt with the tickling was overtly cute. Who would've thought Jack had that up his sleeve.

She liked domestic Jack. Oh, he would slap her over the head if he knew what she was thinking about. Then of course there's this evening to look forward too.

Their date to the new club at the beach. Did she just think; Date? Yup.

Jumping off the bed, she went in search for Jack and the kids.

~ Part 5 ~

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Brenda and Tessa were at a friend's house. Jack had offered Sam to go jogging on the beach.

Not only was it an excuse for them to spend time together but it would be a good exercise.

Two hours later they were both sprinting through the sand, a good few miles away from the beach house and as always something just had to happen. Sam cursed inwardly as she looked up at the sky. So much for clear blue sky.

Noting that they were the only ones still present on the beach, Sam stopped as a storm clattered above them. Figures.

Jack had come to a halt, catching his breath while Sam stretched her legs. She didn't want to wake up in the morning with a soar back and legs. Not even rain could stop that.

Heavy rain. The wind caught up, gray clouds loomed over them as they got soaked immediately.

"Wait here, there's a horse. We'll borrow it to go back."

Sam eyed him, her hair stuck against her face and neck.

"I'll bring it back! Honestly!" He had to yell now to be understood and as much as Sam didn't like the idea, they had no choice either. There was no shelter in the vicinity and she didn't want to get sick either.

Jack sprinted off and came back, the horse by his side. "You know how to ride?"

Sam nodded, wanted to say something but was abruptly silenced when Jack swept her up and placed her onto the back of the horse. Swinging up behind her, he manned the horse and the animal leapt forward into a full gallop.

Like something out of a romantic novel, Sam mused. She was flung back hard against his broad chest and she had to place her hand for support on the arm he laid around her. She admired his skill of horseback riding as he instructed the animal. She was even more aware of his closeness. This was oddly relaxing, she thought as she was grateful for the nestling seat his tights provided her.

The rain soaked her clothes and ran down her spine, into her eyes and into her shoes. She looked up at the sky but the large, splashing droplets of rain forced her to turn her face away and seek shelter against his chest.

"Ah suck!" Jack yelled as a whole current of water was unleashed upon them.

Through the heavy rain the vague shapes of a structure became visible. Jack urged the stallion off the beach onto a brick road. He dismounted in front of the doors of what seemed to be an old lighthouse, and reached up to lift Sam from her place.

They both ran towards the doors as the horse stepped under a small roof getting shelter himself.

Sam started to shiver uncontrollably as Jack opened the wooden doors and they went inside. There was nothing there, only a white brick round outside wall. At least it would keep them dry.

Jack placed himself against the wall facing the doors. He shook his head, droplets of rain fell out of his hair onto the floor and he was grinning when he looked up at her. "You look like a drowned dog."

Sam shivered and walked over to sit next to Jack, careful not to touch. She was and felt soaked, she needn't to feel yet another soaked and wet person. Damn, it was cold. Her trembling chin rose to his eye-level as she eyed him coolly. "S-speak for y-yourself. Youl-look like a d-drowned dog t-too."

Jack laughed warmly and rubbed his hands over his upper arms.

Sam sighed, knowing they had to stay until the rain had subsided. After they had brought the horse back, she wanted to get warm. Really warm.

~ Part 6 ~

When Sam opened the door to the beach house, it had already turned dark, evening settling in. Brenda had called asking if they could spend one night at their friend's house and after Sam had checked with the mother, had agreed to it and promised to pick them up the next day.

Of course this was Brenda's doing. Leaving the beach house to her and Jack, knowing they would go clubbing later.

Yes, the local club was a cheerful club with Hawaii decoration but as dark and as loud as any other club. Sam wondered if they would be one of the old-ish couples down there but it was well known in the weekend to be occupied with all kinds of couples. Young and somewhat older.

During her phone call, Jack had taken a shower and decided to go and lay down on his designated bed until Sam was ready to go to the club. He didn't know much about it, but he knew as hell that he was going to give Sam a night to remember.

Groaning at the amount of long hair the girls left in the sink, Sam's head snapped up at the alerting sounds she heard. It was humanlike but it sounded like someone was in great pain.

Instantly worried, she ran over to Jack's bedroom. Catching her breath, she slowly opened his door and looked inside. He was tossing in bed, the blankets strangled around his legs and lower body. A nightmare. She'd spend enough nights next to him on missions to know that he was having a rough one.

Within those moments, those nights she had always wanted to comfort him. To hold him; to chase away all the pain that was hurting him. She never could.

This time she could.

With an eerie loud scream, Jack woke up and sat upright in the bed, his eyes wide. He looked like a man who stared Death right in the face. His features were contorted with pain.

Jack tried to catch his breath and he didn't know Sam was there until he felt her hand on his trembling shoulder. He turned around, surprised.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She sat down on the bed, careful not to hurt him.

"Sam?"

"Jack, I'm here. What happened?" She lightly squeezed his upper arm. A touch that electrified him.

He looked at her hand. "I'm sorry, Sam. I can't. Never could, not even with Sarah. Thanks but I'd rather face it alone."

"You don't have to. We've been through the same, I know what you go through as you know what I go through."

"Not, this." Jack's eyes bored into hers.

"If you don't feel comfortable with me I understand, but it isn't good to bottle it all up."

"I do." He said in such a low whisper that Sam almost missed it, his eyes dropped to his hands.

She looked down at her hand hovering over his. "Do what?"

Jack looked up at her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I do feel comfortable with you…somehow I always did."

Sam nodded. "Tell me. I know this is hard for you but I want to be here for you. During our missions, when you had them, I couldn't. Now I can."

Jack slowly nodded. Accepting her help and understanding her need. "I know the feeling."

"We left our ranks at my damn car. In that case…come on this isn't the most comfortable position to talk."

She smiled at him and Jack's eyes followed her movements.

Sam crouched over the bed to the other side and placed herself with her back against the wooden headboard, propping a pillow and stretching her legs under the blankets. She patted close beside her for Jack to sit.

After just a second of doubt, he moved to sit next to her, leaving a small space between them and stretched under the warm covers with her. He smiled.

"What? What's so funny?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know how you do it but keep doing it."

Sam knew it wasn't all beer and skittles when it came down to their relationship but she knew what she felt. She's been feeling it for awhile now and it just doesn't want to go away. No matter how hard she tried. This man was a miracle.

All those harsh moments, he'd been the one comforting her. A shoulder to cry on; her lifeline. Maybe it was time she gave him that comfort. She waited for him to continue.

"Fifteen years ago, I was assigned on a mission to Iraq. First command. Four guys and one very young woman. Her name was Jade. She was petite, smart but a fighting machine. She always surprised me with her cleverness…kinda like you."

Sam watched the emotions play on his face like an open book. This was hard for him but she listened.

"All went well and we were due back home; mission successful. After we packed we went to the plane," Jack sighed and shook his head.

Sam heard a but coming and it felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

"But Jade had left something back in the village in one of the huts. She so desperately wanted to go back and fetch it so I ordered the men to stay put and I went with her. We were almost there…. There was an air raid. We got separated but I heard her yell she would run to the village."

His hands were slightly trembling.

"The air raid continued and a bomb hit the huts. I ran as fast as I could, I arrived out of breath. The smoke was killing me. I saw her there…."

Sam reached over and covered his trembling hands with her own.

Jack turned his head to look in Sam's eyes. He found what he needed to continue; strength. "She was dead, Sam. Burned alive, a picture of her boyfriend in her hand. It was horrible, her face…I couldn't even recognize her face anymore. It was all gone…the smell of burning meat and death. She was so young. Too young to die."

"That would give me nightmares too." Sam frowned when Jack shook his head.

"These nightmares…. It's not Jade, it's you I see."

It became all clear now. His nightmares weren't about Jade dying but her. He was afraid that she might die. That he might lose her. She didn't know how to react to that. She was afraid of the same thing; losing him. They sacrificed so much. How much more must they give?

She wanted to tell him that he won't lose her but it would be a lie. They both knew that. She softly took one of his hands in hers and brushed his knuckles. There is nothing she could tell Jack to ease his pain. Nothing that would comfort him and it hurt. There had been nothing to comfort her when Jack had been gone.

"Sam?"

Brown eyes pleaded with hers and she saw how lost he was. This was one of the unique moments she could see General O'Neill with his walls down. No façade. No jokes to cover up the pain. He was so vulnerable and it didn't feel right.

"I can't, Jack. I want to tell you that you don't have to worry. That you won't lose me but-"

Sam didn't have to finish her sentence. He did. "That would be a lie. You're honest, Sam. I appreciate that. I wish you could tell me and that I could believe in it."

Sam searched his eyes but rested her head back against the wooden headboard, looking up at the blue ceiling. "Me too. I have nightmares just like yours. Other surroundings, other people. My dad, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, even Jonas – and you. Sometimes I dream about my mother. That's she's with me in the SGC…it's stupid." She closed her eyes quickly to fight the tears that were filling her eyes and swallowed at the lump forming in her throat.

"It's not stupid, Sam. I know what you mean. I have had dreams just like that with Charlie and Sarah. But not all of them are bad. Those are gone." Jack slumped against his pillow making his upper body touch hers.

"Gone? What changed it?" Opening her eyes, she saw tears glister in his.

Through unshed tears he smiled at her. "Not what. Who."

Sam frowned back not caring if he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You. The dreams aren't all about the losses but other things."

Sam knew what those 'other things' meant. Love. She knew he loved her but she was never really sure about being on the receiving end of it. It was wrong wasn't it? Was it? They couldn't help themselves from falling in love.

She rolled a bit closer to him. Her bare legs touching his while she snuggled closer to him.

"You're shaking. Are you cold?"

Sam didn't know what he was talking about; she wasn't cold at all. Did she tremble? She kicked herself for it. The emotions were getting to her. She looked up at the questioning eyes of her General waiting for an answer. "Err…yeah."

"It's bound to get colder here; the temperature outside is dropping fast. Come here."

She let him guide her between his long legs, her back against his chest. He pulled the covers over them both, letting his arms around her waist and his hands on her lap.

The normal awkwardness of such situations never settled in between them. Instead comfort for both was embraced in their trust for each other. As was their closeness.

A few minuts had passed where neither one of them spoke until Sam broke their silence. "Jack?" She felt the pressure of his head on hers.

"What?"

She felt like giggling and it fooled her 'cause she had no idea why. "We should get going to the disco."

Jack leaned back, letting Sam get out of the bed. "Sure. Let's get smashin' drunk and forget our worries for the evening."

Sam smiled and gave him a warning look. "As much as I don't agree on the first, I sure as hell agree with the last." After a grin, she walked back to the bathroom to get her high heels and her leather jacket. Quickly checking herself in the mirror.

While she was cleaning up the kitchen, Jack stepped into the living room to put on his black shoes. She swallowed the gasp when she saw him. Dressed in a white tux, black shirt, white tie and she really did let out a gasp when he grabbed his leather jacket and casually threw it over his shoulder. Her heart beat so fast, she needed to grab the table.

Damn. Jack in a white tuxedo? It showed off his tanned skin. Jack; a man with class. Honestly.

When Jack noticed her presence, she was leaning against the kitchen door. "You like?"

Sam did her darn hardest not to blush but failed miserably. "Not bad at all." She swallowed the Sir she almost said. That man was having a bad effect on her. Come on, Sam. It's not like he's going to jump your bones. Not without her permission. She snickered at her own musings.

"What?"

Sam shook her head and pushed him gently out of the living room into the hall. "Nothin'. Now let's go."

~ Part 7 ~

They were dancing like it should. A little distance between them, no harm done. The DJ had taken the hints of couples clinging to each other on hard beats and slow songs had filled the disco for the last ten minutes. But the more they were dancing, the more Jack wanted to hold Sam.

She was dressed in a short black satin dress that accentuated all her curves marvelously. It was a kind of model, Jack never thought Sam would have in her wardrobe. It looked kinda Japanese. But what would he know right?

On the left side it ended on her knee while the other side showed bare skin just above her knee. Black high heels with a delicate strap around the ankles made her as tall as he was but he didn't mind. He liked tall, strong woman. Especially when they were named Sam Carter. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and saw her sway and her lips mouthed the words of the song playing.

He put his arms behind her back and pulled her against him. He was surprised when she didn't object. He was even more surprised when she laid her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

They were dancing, more like swaying, but after a while they just stood there and stayed in each other's arms.

Without warning, Sam felt Jack pull out of the embrace as he bent over to her ear, trying to say something over the now again loud music. "I'm going outside for a minute, I'll be right back."

Jack slid a hand around her slim waist and, before she could react, placed a light kiss below her ear. It could have been the alcohol, controlling his mind. But not all was the booze, his own feelings were stronger by it and he didn't care what the Air Force would think about that. It's not like they were here and the moment was just too perfect to let it go to waist.

Sam let him go with a frown on her face. Why did he leave? She was scared that he was trying to run away from all this, she turned around and went to get a drink.

After she got back, she got worried and went after him.

She went over to the backdoor, opened the door and peeked behind it. She peered in the darkness. There he was, standing only a few meters away and she could see that he was angry with what, she had no idea.

She walked silently to him and slightly touched his shoulder.

Jack sharply turned around and slapped her arm away, missing it and hitting her against her cheek.

Sam stumbled back as she placed her hand over her red cheek. Tears watered her eyes as she stumbled over her own feet and fell on the ground. She cried out in pain when she felt the pain in her back. The dress rode up her thighs but at least didn't show any too intimate parts.

Jack quickly looked at the person he hit and his stomach turned at the sight in front of him. Sam was sprawled over the ground with her hand covering her cheek.

"Oh, my God. Sam."

He quickly walked over to her and bent down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,…"

Sam crouched away from him, afraid of his sudden anger.

Jack saw how scared she was and it was his own stupid fault. He crouched to her and placed himself at eyelevel with her. He pulled her hand away from the bruise and with his other hand softly caressed her red cheek. "Shh, don't be scared. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. God, I'm sorry." He continued to caress her cheek as he gently kneaded her hand.

Sam only looked up at him, touched by his gentleness but confused by his words. "Than who the hell did you expect? Santa Claus?"

Jack started to wonder, should he tell her or not? He decided to tell her the truth.

"When we arrived, I saw a man sneaking around the beach house. I saw him standing near it time after time, but when I went out, he was gone. This morning when we were walking on the beach, he was following us. So when you were in the bathroom, I started to ask the guy out."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked if we were married and I said no. Than he asked if I would give you to him for one night out."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe her ears. She'd beat the crap out of that guy if she got her hands on him. Although she thought Jack would do a fine job of that too.

"Exactly, I hit the guy…hard. Said that if he would come near you that I would gladly kill him. After that he yelled that he would do anything to get you. So…just a few minutes ago, I saw him again, here."

Sam pulled his hand away from her cheek and squeezed it. "Thanks, but I would feel a lot safer if we went in again. I mean I don't want that guy here…"

Sam turned around as she saw Jack look at something. And before she knew it, Jack had pulled her up against him and his strong, protective arms were now around her.

"What part of the sentence didn't you get earlier? Leave us alone."

The man smiled and walked to them stretching out his arm to Sam. He had to be at least six foot three, broad chest and giant muscled arms.

Jack pushed her behind him and he punched the man in his face.

Sam watched in awe as she saw Jack fight a dangerous fight with that guy. Sam's eyes widened as she saw the man take a knife and slashed it into Jack.

"No!" Sam's scream tore through her own body and hurt her ears so much they started buzzing.

The man was so surprised by the blood he saw that he ran away.

Sam was mortified and stumbled towards Jack. Please not again. She saw blood forming on his white tux jacket. "Jack? Jack?"

Jack groaned as he heard that angelic voice of Sam. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Sam's blue ones. "I'm fine."

She put her hand on his side where the knife had stricken him. "I thought you were…."

"But I'm not. It didn't go that deep. Just a flesh wound. Let's go home. I'm freezing."

After she checked it was indeed just a flesh wound, she tried to help him up. "Can you stand?"

Jack leaned against her but he was okay. Considering. They both walked slowly to their beach house, stopping whenever Jack needed to catch his breath.

As they arrived, Sam opened the door and led him straight to the bedroom. She sat him down on her bed and took off his jacket. "Get your shirt off, I'll see if I can find some bandages."

Jack obeyed without a struggle knowing she didn't need him to argue with her. After all she just wanted reassurance that the wound wasn't that bad after all. Jack hoped it wasn't. It didn't feel that way.

Sam ran back into the room with a first aid kit and tucked her legs underneath her as she sat beside him. Jack noted her high heels and jacket were gone. Good, Jack. Keep concentrating on the details.

"You're lucky. It's just a flesh wound."

"Wild horses, Colonel." He tried to smile at her for the subtle inside joke but he doubt she'd remember it. He did but she wasn't smiling.

Sam couldn't believe he was this calm about it. "Jack, if he had plunged that knife into your chest it would've probably hit your heart or a lung." Sam's eyes were ablaze and she felt the adrenaline seep out of her body. The walk home had taken more out of her than she had wanted to admit but her body didn't lie and wanted her to slow down.

She swallowed hard as she tended his wound. It was clean now and bandaged. Janet would've been proud. But as Jack raised himself to sit eye-level with her, she had to fight the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

There was something in his eyes. She wasn't a fool. That look was a cross between amazement, tiredness and love. His face was only inches away from hers. She froze.

Jack tilted his head slightly, leaving the decision to her. Sam let out what sounded like a whimper but closed the distance and pressed a light kiss to his waiting lips and again. She wanted to taste him, feel him around her. She wanted him. She wanted his love more than anything.

"Sam?" He whispered.

She saw love in those brown eyes. All the harshness gone. "Yeah?"

"You okay with this?"

She smiled and raised a hand to caress his mouth with her fingertips. "If I wasn't okay with this then I wouldn't be sitting here with you. I'd definitely kick your ass."

He didn't laugh at her joke. "No, I mean if we go back."

"I know what you mean. I'm a real smuck when it comes down to relationships and you've always been there seeing me through it. Standing by the line with open arms. We've sacrificed so much, Jack. But this," she indicated between them with her fingers, "I won't sacrifice. I can't. I worked hard to get to where I am today and I don't believe retiring is an option but if they ask me to give you up, I won't. I gave this a lot of thought and its what I want."

Jack's eyes were searching her face but she took his hands. "Don't doubt me, Jack. We've been through so much and life's too short. I know we're going straight against the regulations but there are options. We're not the only people falling in love in the Air Force and you know that as much as I do. Dad always liked you, he saw a good man in you. I still find it a miracle but I believe this is meant to be. I love you and I trust you. Nothing less."

Jack squeezed her hands in return. Caressing her knuckles with his tumb. "You're very smart, Sam. You know this may sound awefully strange but I always thought you would go for someone more…I don't know."

Sam chuckled. "Same here. We are so not alike. Look how we started and look where we are now. Glad you chose me."

"I didn't choose, Sam. You were the one from the beginning and still are." His brown eyes searched the depths of ocean blue as he promised in a soft whisper: "No matter what or who, my heart and soul will always be yours, like those huge honkin' stars belonging to the sky."

Sam's eyes widened and tears welled up. This was so un-Jack like. She blinked and looked away from his eyes to his bare chest and a sudden surge went through her body. A tremor that ended at her groin. Her hands were softly exploring his bare chest, caressing the countless scars she met.

She needed to feel him under fingers. To feel that he was still alive, still with her.

Jack saw her eyes gazing over his chest. Those sapphire orbs slanted slightly downwards. The change of air was so sudden; he didn't know what had caused it.

The movements made one of Sam's dress strap fall off her shoulder showing a half naked breast. Jack would be lying to himself if he didn't feel a certain need in him.

They both had and knew their responsibilities. Jack let his gaze travel over her upper body and dared to end at Sam's eyes. She was ogling him.

Feeling the tension between them, Sam straightened her spine, digging her groan into the bed and hoped her eyes were showing what she wanted him to see. Jack leaned in and kissed her. Oh, so sweetly.

Again their eyes met, and in that long moment, a bound that nothing in this world could sever, was born between them.

Her arms looped tightly around his neck and she was returning his kiss with such fury that it betrayed her longing. Her fingers brushed the familiar outlines of his face and any thoughts of resisting faded away. She smiled as she faced him. They stared into each other's eyes with no need for words. It said it all.

In that short moment of eye contact, Jack had asked her if she wanted it. If she was okay with it and she had positively answered. Nothing could stand between them now.

Slowly Sam took off her dress, feeling a bit strange doing this in front of Jack but she wasn't as embarrassed as she imagined her first time with Jack would be.

Jack laid himself down on the bed, pulling Sam with him. He felt comfortable, although they were both butt naked.

Sam turned, her upper body resting on his chest, while her head perfectly fitted onto his bare shoulder. She was careful not to place her body on his wound as she lifted herself on her hands placed on either side of his head, giving him a daring look.

Jack encircled her waist with his arms, pushing her a little bit more against him.

Sam opened her eyes, looking straight in the browns ones starring at her. She bend down and kissed him, sweet but after a while it became longing. She wanted him, as he wanted her.

Their bodies touched, their hands exploring and their mouths bruising.

Than the moment came, the moment they both had waited for. Needed, wanted to be happening. It was a moment meant to be, a time when they came together in full awareness of each other.

They were bonded by their need, love and union. She was his; he was hers. The world could fall apart, storms could blow over them, and they'd still be one.

Words of love mingled with sighs of ecstasy as they were caught together in a rapture expression of their love.

His body was gorgeous as his eyes were burning in hers….

Not only their bodies became one, their souls touched as their hearts reached out for each other. The night filled with, touching, exploring, teaching and learning.

~ Part 9 ~

"Come on, Sunshine. Get up I'm taking you out for something to eat. I'm sure you can use it after such a night." Jack teased her. He leaned over and lifted a corner of the blanket. One eye peered back at him through tousled hair. He laughed when she groaned and nestled deeper in the covers.

"Shame." She muttered. "After following you in hot pursuit all night long, I doubt if I still have any strength left to even kiss you again."

He saw her grin up at him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. Come here." She said as she pulled him with both arms around his neck, on top of her. She kissed him. "Skip dinner."

After they showered, dressed and had that long waiting breakfast, Sam decided it was time to go and get the children.

They both stood outside the beach house. The wind was like a feather against her skin. Sam never realized how soothing the wind could be. She always associated wind with dangerous storms. She turned to Jack who was intently watching her. "So, which path do we take?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her, softly gliding on the warm sand. "You're asking me?"

She reached out and took both his hands in hers. "Well you're the leader, you lead me."

"No, Sam. I'll never lead you." By her hands he pulled her closer to his body and softly pushed her to his side. "Here is your place, Sam. Never behind me but next to me, always close to my heart."

Sam's eyes watered. She was such a sucker for him. It totally surprised her. This was a whole different side she was seeing and she loved it.

"Although, if you walk in front of me. I'll always have a good view."

Sam laughed. Yup, he was back again. She liked both Jacks and she smiled up at him.

They shared a kiss and grinned like a couple of teenagers in love.

Together they walked over the sand of the beaches that go on forever.

END thank you for reading


End file.
